Desde o começo
by debindesrobsten
Summary: O dilema entre escolher o que é mais fácil, se acomodando no presente, ou o que é mais complicado, mas que guarda um futuro maravilhoso.
1. Dilema

Não sei o que fazer... Minha cabeça está num dilema terrível! Quanto mais eu penso em tomar uma decisão lógica e coerente, que seria deixar as coisas como sempre foram, meu coração se manifesta fazendo-me mudar.

Quando os rumores começaram, eu fiquei extremamente preocupada com a reação de Michael. Ele nunca se mostrou muito ciumento, mas a mídia estava pegando pesado, fazia de tudo para deixar evidentes que a minha amizade com o Robert era muito mais profunda.

A nossa química em frente às câmeras era evidente. Eu também sentia que nós tínhamos algo a mais, mas eu tinha meu namorado e fazer com que essa química acontecesse era apenas o meu trabalho.

Mas Rob, de alguma forma, mexia comigo. Sempre com seu olhar profundo, não apenas quando estávamos gravando. Dentro do set, Rob olhava-me como se tivesse algo a dizer.

Na época de Crepúsculo, eu levava tudo isso na brincadeira, mas quando as entrevistas e imagens das cenas caiam na mídia, tomavam uma proporção surreal. Nem eu, nem Robert esperávamos isso. Nossa conexão na frente das câmeras acabou ficando evidente também por trás delas e isso acabou se tornando um peso dentro da minha relação com Michael.

Gostaria muito de evitar tudo isso, pois acaba se tornando um incômodo para nós três. Para o Michael, por ser meu namorado e ver grande parte dos fãs torcendo contra nossa relação; para o Robert, por está sendo visto como o 'outro' da história; e para mim, que estou envolvida num turbilhão de sentimentos e acho que não sei o que realmente quero.


	2. Relembrando

Com início das gravações de Lua Nova em Vancouver, todo o elenco veio para cá. Aqui sempre será um ótimo lugar para lembrar de tudo que aconteceu nesse fenômeno Twilight! Minha vida mudou inteiramente. De uma atriz de filmes independentes e de baixa repercussão, para uma diva adolescente.

Mesmo querendo ser a mesma e não mudar muita coisa na minha vida, é impossível não fazê-lo! A rotina de entrevistas e fotos são insanas e acabam mudando a cabeça de qualquer um.

Com isso, até a minha relação com Michael que já durava um bom tempo, sem nenhum problema, foi abalada. Robert e eu demos entrevistas sobre o nosso relacionamento, que desde o início sempre foi construído com muita amizade e cumplicidade, e a impressa entendeu tudo isso como um romance.

Mas não um simples romance entre dois colegas de elenco, e sim um romance avassalador e proibido, como o de nossos personagens. Idealizaram 'Robsten' juntando nossos nomes e fizeram todos os fãs acreditarem numa relação enraizada desde a primeira cena.

E Michael assistia a tudo calado, não fazia grandes comentários sobre esse assunto, mas deixava claro que não gostava de Robert.

Rob, por sua vez, desde que soube que eu tinha namorado, também deixou claro que não estava muito satisfeito com isso. Foi quando me pediu em casamento pela primeira vez. Claro que levei isso na brincadeira. Rob sempre foi muito engraçado e do tipo de que brinca com coisa séria. Então, nem me preocupei com esse pedido, que depois se tornou frequente.

Quando os dois se conheceram, durante um jantar na minha casa, se cumprimentaram e se mantiveram bem longe um do outro. Achei um pouco estranho, mas parecia que a inimizade dos dois era uma coisa quase que natural.

Deixei as coisas como estavam, não achava que deveria forçar uma amizade, mesmo pensando que os dois pudessem ser bons amigos.


	3. A volta

Durante a manhã, andando pelo set, vi Robert chegando. Ele estava lindo, como todas as vezes que o encontrei. Senti algo vindo de dentro de mim que não sei o que era: algo forte... realmente forte. Só havia sentido algo assim tão forte quando nos conhecemos fazendo o teste para Crepúsculo. Rob tinha se tornado tão próximo e tão meu amigo que nunca mais senti o mesmo.

Mas fazia quase um mês que não nos encontrávamos e, durante esse tempo, tinha passado tantos dias com Michael que nem lembrava o quanto ficava mexia ao ver Rob.

Entrei rapidamente no meu trailer para que ele não me visse assim tão abalada com sua presença. Tinha me esquecido que precisava estar preparada para vê-lo.

Depois de dar um tempo, resolvi ir ao refeitório, tomar um café, pois dali a uma hora, iríamos ensaiar a primeira cena do dia.

Fui andando até lá, e no caminho encontrei muitas pessoas da equipe, a galera do elenco e da produção, mas não vi Rob. 'Pra que tive que esperar tanto no trailer, se nem encontrei Rob! Mas que droga!' Relaxei e entrei no refeitório.

Cumprimentei os funcionários, peguei calmamente meu café e quando me virei dei de cara com Rob!

– Bom dia! – exclamou ele com sua cara de sono perfeita.

Levei um susto tão grande que quase derramei todo o café no seu casaco, mas, por incrível que pareça, consegui manter um pouco o equilíbrio. Percebi que realmente todo aquele tempo me preparando para vê-lo não tinha adiantado muita coisa.

– Oi, Rob... – disse quando o oxigênio finalmente chegou ao meu cérebro.

– Nossa, que cara assustada! Parece que viu um fantasma! – ele disse rindo – e eu ainda nem tô vestido de vampiro – debochou.

– É que eu não esperava te encontrar aqui, pensei que você só viesse mais tarde – menti.

– Ah, eu vim mais cedo porque queria matar um pouco as saudades desse lugar... Aqui tem tantas histórias... – disse com uma cara maliciosa.

'Não tanto quanto a cama de Catherine* (Hardwicke)' pensei.

– É verdade – respondi friamente, tentando esconder meus pensamentos.

– E como é que vai seu namorado? – disse ele sondando para saber se as coisas haviam mudado durante esse mês que ficamos longe.

– Tá muito bem...

– Ah... Mas e você, está bem?

– Claro que sim!

– Mas tá melhor agora?

Entendi perfeitamente o que ele quis dizer (e, para falar a verdade, até responderia que sim), mas resolvi fazer ele pensar que eu não tinha entendido.

– Por que estaria melhor longe de Michael?

– Não por estar longe dele, e sim por estar ao meu lado... – ele me encarou, esperando a minha reação após aquelas palavras.

Tentei burlar o meu sistema nervoso e me fazer firme, mesmo depois de ouvir tudo aquilo da boca de Rob... Então, tentei parecer engraçada:

– Ah, Rob, já vai me pedir em casamento de novo?!

Nós dois rimos e, graças a Deus, aquele clima de tensão amorosa saiu de perto de nós.

*Para quem não sabe, foi na cama de Catherine Hardwicke que Robert e Kristen deram seu primeiro beijo, durante os testes para Twilight e onde toda a química entre os dois ficou evidente pela primeira vez.


	4. Uma bolha

Eu e Rob passamos todo aquele tempo conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios, enquanto esperávamos a gravação.

Entre uma indireta e outra, ele foi contando sobre a vida dele durante esse tempo e eu a minha, mas sem entrar em muitos detalhes: acho que ele não ia gostar de sabê-los.

Quando deu a hora do primeiro ensaio, fomos ao local da cena.

Tínhamos uma sintonia tão rápida e fácil, sempre achando assuntos que combinavam com nós dois, sem nenhuma dificuldade para rimos juntos e transformar cada momento em nosso momento, como se uma bolha nos envolvesse e nada mais do mundo exterior importasse, quaisquer fossem as circunstâncias.

Comunicávamos com apenas um olhar e sentia muita falta disso com Michael.

Todos esses anos namorando, sempre estive muito feliz. Gostávamos das mesmas coisas, dos mesmos lugares, enfim, sempre muito parecidos em tudo. Enquanto isso, eu e Rob tínhamos visões diferentes do mundo, mesmo que chegássemos ao mesmo lugar no final.

O ensaio ia acontecendo, mas eu só via Robert. Era como se tivesse um holofote em cima dele, ofuscando todo o resto.

E isso me fazia sentir bem e mal ao mesmo tempo: bem porque Rob me trazia algo que ninguém mais conseguia trazer; e mal, porque todos esses sentimentos confusos me desconcentravam e apagavam da minha mente tudo o que eu sentia pelo Michael, instantaneamente.

Não sabia como evitar isso e nem podia, afinal, Rob era meu colega de trabalho e não podia deixar de conviver com ele.


	5. Surpresa

Os dias foram se passando, mais e mais gravações, eu e Rob muito próximos. Quando não tínhamos gravação, eu ficava no trailer ou no hotel, mantendo contato com Michael. Precisava me conectar a ele durante esses tempos livres, senão meus pensamentos voariam e encontrariam Rob. E sabia que isso era errado.

Depois de um longo dia, eu e Rob chegamos no hotel, cansados. Estávamos hospedados no mesmo hotel, em quartos vizinhos. Ele me deixou na porta do meu quarto, me deu um beijo na testa e se despediu.

– Dorme bem... Até semana que vem. – despediu-se.

– Semana que vem? Você não vai nas gravações amanhã?

– Não, vou ter que ir em LA, tenho uns problemas para resolver. Mas eu volto logo, não se preocupe. Você não vai ficar com tantas saudades assim... – brincou ele.

– Ah... – disse rindo – acho mais fácil você ficar com saudades de mim do que eu de você!

– A única diferença é que eu admito as saudades! – ele entrou no quarto, sem me deixar responder.

Minutos depois meu celular tocou. Era uma mensagem de Michael. 'Vá até a porta do seu quarto, tem uma surpresa para você lá!'

Porta do meu quarto? Não fazia a menor ideia do que ele queria dizer com aquela mensagem. Abri a porta e ele estava lá.

– Oi, amor! – disse ele com a alegria estampada no rosto.

– Oi, Michael – disse um pouco confusa, não esperava encontrá-lo.

– Não gostou da surpresa?

– Claro que gostei! – respondi – só não esperava te encontrar, você nunca fez isso antes...

– É que eu estava com muitas saudades! – disse ele beijando-me.

Depois de contarmos as novidades um para o outro, Michael perguntou se podia tomar um banho, pois estava muito cansado da viagem e precisava relaxar um pouco. Quando ele estava pegando as roupas na mala, meu celular tocou. Reconheci que aquele toque era do Rob e sempre me ligava antes de ir no meu quarto para me pedir algo ou para me contar alguma coisa. Era o nosso código.

Fiquei desesperada. Por mais que eu e Rob não tivéssemos nada, não queria que ele visse que Michael estava lá e nem que meu namorado soubesse que meu co-star frequenta meu quarto aquele hora da noite.

Peguei meu celular correndo e Michael acabou percebendo meu desespero.

– O que foi? Quem é no celular?

– Nada, não é ninguém... – gaguejei.

– Como assim 'ninguém'?

Pensei rapidamente numa mentira convincente.

– É que é da recepção. Na hora que eu entrei, eles falaram que iriam me ligar para eu ir lá, tenho que pagar umas coisas...

– Mas a recepção não teria que ligar pro telefone do quarto?

Talvez não tenha sido tão convincente assim. E logo Rob estaria batendo na porta do meu quarto.

– Mas o telefone está ruim! Já volto, pode tomar banho que eu volto em um minuto! – falei isso e sai correndo porta a fora, para que ele não fizesse mais perguntas.

Quando sai no corredor, Rob já estava quase chegando na porta do meu quarto.

– Nossa, Kristen, o que foi? Tá correndo pra matar as saudades por esses dias que ficarei fora? – falou rindo de mim.

– Não, – falei o mais baixo que pude – entra no seu quarto agora!

– Mas...

– Entra a-go-ra!

Fez uma cara de interrogação, mas obedeceu. No mesmo segundo, Michael abriu a porta do meu quarto para saber o que estava acontecendo. Joguei-me no chão, simulando um 'tombo Kristen'.

– Nossa, amor, caiu de novo? – disse ele vindo me erguer do chão.

– É... – levantei, tentando parecer despreocupada.

– Também, correndo dessa maneira... Não sei por que tanta pressa de chegar na recepção. Algum problema?

– Não, na verdade, não sei o que eles querem. É que eu queria ir rápido para você não ficar muito tempo sozinho...

– Ah, que linda! Então vou tomar um banho rápido e você não demore, ok?!

– Tá bem... – e ele me beijou.

Fui andando em direção ao elevador até ouvir a chave trancando a porta do meu quarto.

Assim que me certifiquei que ele tinha mesmo ido, entrei no quarto do Rob.


	6. Tentação

Ele estava sentado na cama, olhando na direção da porta na hora que entrei. Estava pensativo, meio sério.

– Oi – disse para quebrar o silêncio.

– O que tá acontecendo? – Rob foi logo ao ponto, não estava entendendo nada.

– O Michael está aí...

– Hm... Só isso?

Olhei para ele pra entender por que ele disse num tom de desdenho 'só isso?'. Ele acha pouco meu namorado saber que ele passa algumas noites horas conversando comigo no meu quarto? Será que Rob acha isso uma coisa natural que dois amigos, vistos pela mídia como dois namorados, passem muitas horas sozinhos num quarto de hotel?

– Mas, Rob... Não é 'só isso' nada... Você ia chegar no meu quarto essa hora da noite e o que Michael ia pensar?

– Dane-se o que ele ia pensar...

– Dane-se pra você, mas, pra mim, não! Ele é meu namorado e eu o amo! Se isso não importa pra você, para mim importa!

– Mas qual o problema dele nos ver juntos? Será que ele já não sabe que nós trabalhamos todos os dias e estamos morando no mesmo hotel?

– Sabe, mas frequentar meu quarto não faz parte do seu trabalho.

Silêncio no quarto. Rob, que estava com cara de discussão, logo abre um sorriso. Quebrar o gelo sempre foi o papel dele...

– Então, você quer dizer que a minha amizade com você é uma coisa sigilosa... Que nós temos quase uma relação proibida... Hm... Isso é muito melhor do que eu imaginava!

– Para com isso, Rob – falei, tentando esconder meus risos internos. Rob sempre me fazia rir com suas brincadeiras com coisas sérias.

– Pode rir, Kristen, eu já entendi tudo o que você falou... Ficarei aqui no meu quarto quietinho, enquanto você vai lá distrair seu namorado. Isso será muito emocionante... Depois você o despista, e vem passar um tempinho aqui comigo e tal... – diz ele animado, como se fosse uma criança planejando um dia de brincadeiras com os amiguinhos.

– Rob... Você é tão infantil... – disse rindo.

Ele se aproximou lentamente de mim, tocou no meu rosto e disse:

– Não se preocupe, eu não vou demorar muito em LA... Vai aturando seu namoradinho aqui que eu volto logo! – e aproximou o rosto do meu.

Naquele segundo lembrei que Michael estava no meu quarto e eu podia estar demorando demais. Por mais que eu não quisesse que Rob me soltasse, pois sentia-me segura em seus braços, eu precisava voltar e ficar com Michael.

– Tchau, Rob, boa viagem – disse afastando-me dele.

– Tchau, Kristen... Se comporta nesse tempo que eu tiver fora, hein?! – debochou.

– Pode deixar – disse ao sair.

Fiquei um tempo no corredor para não entrar no quarto tão quente e ofegante por causa de Rob.


	7. Implicância

Entrei, assim que me recuperei. Michael estava em pé, com o telefone do meu quarto na mão.

– Tá funcionando... Liguei pra recepção pra saber porque você estava demorando tanto, – nesse momento eu gelei, passaram milhares de desculpas esfarrapadas pela minha mente – mas me falaram que esse telefone só cai no restaurante...

Um alívio extremo correu pelo meu corpo.

– Agora eu entendi porque eles ligaram para seu celular... Que coisa mais estranha não poder ligar para a recepção...

– Coisas de Vancouver... – brinquei, totalmente aliviada.

– E amanhã você me mostrará todos os mistérios dessa cidade, né?! – disse ele, aproximando-se de mim.

– Ah, amanhã eu gravo o dia todo! – ele pareceu decepcionado com essa notícia - mas você pode ir comigo e a noite a gente sai, e então você conhecerá a noite de Vancouver!

Sua expressão mudou, ele me beijou e passamos a noite planejando o dia seguinte.

Depois de um dia de gravação, eu e Michael saímos para ir a um dos meus restaurantes preferidos de Vancouver. Enquanto esperávamos nosso pedido chegar, ele puxou assunto.

– Não vi o Robert Pattinson no set... Ele não tá gravando mais não?

– Está, mas ele foi pra LA, só volta na outra semana... – não entendi o porquê da pergunta, mas não havia porque mentir.

– Ah, sei... Achei que eles fossem mudar de ator, eu acho ele péssimo!

– Para com isso, Michael, ele é um ótimo ator!

– Mas acho que é criança demais para esse papel. Ele não tem maturidade nenhuma! – ele disse, deixando clara a sua implicância com Robert.

– Olha, Michael: o fato de você não gostar dele, não quer dizer que ele seja um mau ator! – questionei.

– Você quem está dizendo que eu não gosto dele! Pra mim, esse cara é totalmente indiferente na minha vida! Só queria não poder cruzar com ele tão cedo! – falou mostrando o desprezo por Rob no olhar.

– Ele é meu colega de trabalho... Se você quer me acompanhar nas gravações, você terá que conviver um pouco com ele! E você vai até reconhecer que ele é uma pessoa super legal...

– Ah, Kristen, fala sério! Não fica defendendo esse cara!

– Eu não estou defendendo ninguém, só tô falando o que eu acho.

– Ah, tá bom – respondeu ele, rudemente.

– Agora quem está se mostrando infantil é você!

Estava com raiva, porque, mesmo com toda a pressão da imprensa, Michael não podia criar essa implicância toda com Robert, pois eu passava quase todos os dias na gravação com ele. Precisava que ele confiasse em mim, para poder me manter firme ao seu lado e não cair em tentação com Rob.

– Tá, então vamos mudar de assunto, né?! O que vamos fazer amanhã? – disse ele, mudando a expressão.

Passamos toda aquela semana muito bem, como dois namorados normais que sempre fomos. Até que alguns fatores fizeram isso mudar.


	8. Mentira

Hoje olhei minha agenda de gravação e vi que amanhã tenho uma gravação com Rob, ou seja, ele está para chegar. Já é o quinto dia que Michael está aqui, está tudo tão certo entre a gente. Realmente não quero que as coisas mudem repentinamente.

Mas quando cheguei no meu trailer de manhã encontrei uma carta. Era da produção. No envelope estava escrito: '_Para Kristen Stewart'_. Nunca tinha recebido nenhuma carta desse tipo e não fazia a menor ideia de qual era seu conteúdo. Abri. Dizia:

_Devido aos últimos acontecimentos presenciados pela imprensa, gostaríamos de pedir, cordialmente, que evite receber visitas no set, pois elas tiram sua concentração nas gravações e prejudicam a divulgação do filme._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Produção._

Estavam, obviamente, falando de Michael. Anteontem saíram fotos dele me buscando no set e nós passeando por Vancouver. Mas ele nunca atrapalhou meu desempenho em frente às câmeras! E eu já presenciei muitas pessoas do elenco recebendo visitas no set e, que eu saiba, nunca foram chamadas à atenção por isso.

Mas o problema era que era o Michael. Por mais que eu evitasse perceber isso, Robsten tinha dado muitos lucros e ajudou que o fenômeno Twilight crescesse. O fato de eu ter um namorado e ele estar evidente e por perto poderia estragar tudo!

Fiquei extremamente chateada. Eles não podiam usar minha vida pessoal para se promover e nem tentar me impedir de vivê-la.

E como eu falaria sobre o conteúdo dessa carta com Michael? Provavelmente ele ficaria mais chateado que eu.

Perguntei pra minha agente o que eu deveria fazer sobre aquilo.

– Kristen, é melhor você pedir pra ele dar um tempo em LA...

– Mas como eu vou fazer isso? Chegar pra ele e falar: 'A produção do filme quer te ver longe daqui, pois você pode estragar esse fenômeno!'? Eu não posso fazer isso!

– Eu sei o quanto deve ser difícil pra você toda essa pressão, mas isso faz parte do seu trabalho... Não esqueça que esse é apenas o segundo filme. Você ainda tem um longo trabalho pela frente e eu sei o quanto você ama tudo isso... Na minha opinião, é melhor você fazer o certo: pedir pro Michael ir embora.

Mas que droga! Eu realmente não queria fazer isso! Não sabia como fazer isso!

Quando estava saindo do set, avistei Michael do lado de fora, me esperando. Vi que havia uma movimentação estranha, certamente de paparazzis. Por causa de Michael, agora sempre tinha uns paparazzis por perto, querendo uma foto de nós dois juntos, para quebrar as teses Robsten. E era exatamente esse o medo da produção do filme.

Quando estava andando para saída, ao encontro de Michael, um dos produtores do filme veio falar comigo.

– Recebeu a carta?

– Recebi – respondi secamente, ainda não conformada com toda aquela pressão.

– Espero não precisar ver mais essa cena de hoje – ele disse se referindo a presença de Michael.

– Eu realmente...

– Kristen, achamos você uma ótima atriz e está desempenhando um ótimo trabalho. Mas algumas coisas precisam ser do nosso jeito, para não termos problemas, você nos entende, não é? – falou, interrompendo-me, com um certo ar de superioridade.

– Entendo – não tinha outra saída, ele estava quase que me ameaçando.

– Que ótimo! Até amanhã, então!

Sai sem responder.

Michael já ia me abraçar, mas entrei no carro rapidamente e ele veio atrás de mim.

– O que está acontecendo, Kristen?

– Quando chegarmos no hotel, a gente conversa.

Precisava pensar como dar aquela notícia de quase expulsão.

Dentro de um dilema na minha cabeça, resolvi não falar a verdade... Isso só prejudicaria tudo. Tinha certeza que Michael colocaria a culpa de tudo em Robert e isso deixaria minha cabeça ainda mais louca.

Inventei uma desculpa que certamente o deixaria um pouco mais conformado.

Entramos no meu quarto e ele foi logo perguntando o que tinha acontecido novamente.

– Minha mãe me ligou essa tarde. Ela tem um pedido pra te fazer...

– O que foi?

– É que ela está produzindo um filme e precisa de bons atores para acompanhar os testes. Ela não pensou em mais ninguém, só em você! – menti.

– Nossa, mas sua mãe nunca me chamou pra trabalhar com ela antes... – disse ele, meio desconfiado.

– É, mas ela soube que você não está trabalhando agora e pediu esse enorme favor a você! Pode ajudá-la?

- Kristen... É que eu estava tão bem aqui com você... Pensei em ficar com você até o fim das filmagens e tal...

– Mas minha mãe não tem mais ninguém MESMO! – insisti.

– E seu irmão? Ele não pode ajudar ela? Ele sempre faz isso...

– Exatamente por isso ele não vai poder! Minha mãe tá um pouco cansada dos gostos dele, sempre escolhe basicamente o mesmo tipo de pessoa! Ela quer mudar isso...

– Em LA tem ótimos profissionais especializados em seleção de elenco!

– Mas ela quer você, ela só confia em pessoas próximas para fazer isso...

– Ah...

Droga, não tava dando certo! Resolvi aumentar a chantagem.

– Tudo bem se você não quiser... Eu vou ter que pedir uns dias de despensa aqui para ir ajudar minha mãe. Ela, coitada, está muito chateada. Precisa de uma força... Queria que você fizesse isso! Eu menti. Na verdade não é ela que quer que você vá para lá! Eu que queria que alguém desse uma força a ela e sou eu que só confio em você para isso! – lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto.

Michael me abraçou e enxugou meu rosto.

– Tá bem, Kristen! Eu vou e ajudo sua mãe. Fica tranquila!

Ufa, finalmente.

– Ela precisa de você lá, amanhã cedo.

– Mas já amanhã?

– É... O trabalho está meio atrasado e ela precisa correr.

– Tá, vou ver quando é o próximo voo – disse contrariado.

– Eu vou lá no quarto da Nikki porque preciso falar com ela.

Corri para o quarto da Nikki porque tinha que ligar para minha mãe e pedi para ela armar todo esse novo filme para que Michael escolhesse esse elenco fictício.

Contei o que estava acontecendo para Nikki e liguei para minha mãe, que topou fazer tudo isso por mim. Ela sempre me ajudava nesses momentos difíceis.

Quando voltei pro quarto, Michael já estava de malas prontas. Ele olhou para mim meio chateado.

– O próximo voo sai daqui a duas horas. Tenho que ir para o aeroporto.

Morri de pena dele. De certa forma, eu também tinha culpa nisso tudo, mas não podia perder meu papel mais importante e que eu mais amava e nem chateá-lo com a arrogância de parte da produção do filme.

Despedi-me com muitos beijos e o levei no aeroporto.

Assim que Michael embarcou, encontrei Rob. Ele tinha acabado de chegar de LA.

– Cadê o namoradinho?

Eu ainda estava muito chateada com essa história toda e não estava para brincadeiras, mesmo com Rob.

– Tchau, Robert. – disse, ignorando-o.

– Peraí, preciso de uma carona para o hotel – falou segurando meu braço.

– Rob, por favor, me solta... Eu não tô indo pro hotel agora.

– Vai onde?

– Amanhã a gente se fala – disse saindo.

Dirigi até o litoral gelado do Canadá. Saí do carro, sentei na areia e pensei em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Estava muito confusa. Não queria chatear ninguém, mas era o que mais eu estava fazendo.

Chorei olhando para o mar. Michael não merecia a minha vida de mentiras, Rob não merecia a minha arrogância.

Resolvi que precisava mudar em dar um rumo nisso tudo. Só ainda não sabia como fazer...


	9. Inesperado

Cheguei no hotel e já estava quase amanhecendo. Tomei um banho e fui direto para o set.

Assim que cheguei, encontrei Rob. Ele me avistou com um olhar preocupado e veio ao meu encontro.

– Olá, Kristen. Eu te liguei ontem à noite, mas parece que você não estava com o celular... Onde você foi?

– Fui espairecer um pouco...

– Você está bem?

– Ah... É, não muito – não sabia como definir meu estado.

– Por quê?

– Não é nada... Nada que seja importante pra você...

– Você é importante para mim! – ele sempre me quebrava nessas horas.

– Tá, Rob, vamos gravar, depois a gente conversa.

– Tá bem... – e foi andando em direção ao seu trailer.

Sempre quando ele percebia que eu estava sendo séria demais com ele, olhava-me com olhos de desculpas e isso partia meu coração.

Pensei que ignorá-lo seria a melhor saída, mas acabei de me dar conta que isso não seria possível. Não mesmo.

– Rob, espera! – ele parou e virou-se.

– Fala... – fui até perto dele.

– Desculpa... É que eu ando meio confusa com umas coisas, não queria que você ficasse chateado comigo... Desculpa.

– Tudo bem, Kristen... Quer dizer, eu só te desculpo se a gente sair pra comer aquela sopa de tortilha maravilhosa! Vamos hoje à noite? Eu não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo e hoje as gravações vão acabar meio cedo, então, vamos?!

– Hm... Outro dia... Hoje tô cansada... – eu disse, tendo uma ideia.

– Tá, vamos marcar então... Senão não vou poder te desculpar! – disse ele rindo.

– Pode deixar...

Gravamos durante aquela manhã e no começo da tarde. Rob foi logo para o hotel e eu dei uma passada no supermercado... Eu ia fazer uma sopa de tortilha para me reconciliar com Rob!

Eu estava querendo tomar uma decisão e essa seria uma ótima oportunidade pra poder saber o que eu realmente queria.

Fiquei até o fim da tarde na pequena cozinha que tinha no meu quarto de hotel preparando a sopa e assim que terminei fui fazer uma surpresa para Rob.

Bati na porta do seu quarto e ela logo se abriu. Mas não foi Rob quem atendeu: foi Nikki.

– Oi, Kristen! – ela disse animadamente.

– Oi... – eu realmente não esperava que Rob estivesse com alguém...

– Pode entrar, o Rob tá no banho!

– Não, não, eu volto outra hora – eu estava tão decepcionada que eu não via outra saída a não ser voltar para meu quarto, pois eu tinha acabado de perceber que estava indo para um caminho errado, Rob não era para mim, Rob já estava em outra.

– Quem é, Nikki? – gritou Rob lá de dentro.

– É a Kristen! – respondeu ela rapidamente, sem que eu pudesse pedir para que ela ficasse quieta sobre a minha presença ali.

– Nikki, já te falei que eu volto outra hora eu só...

– Kristen, - Rob apareceu atrás de Nikki, enrolado na toalha, ainda molhado – entra, eu vou só colocar uma roupa!

– Eu já disse que não era nada importante, volto depois – assim que me virei, Nikki segurou a panela que estava em minhas mãos.

– Olha o que temos aqui! - ela pegou e abriu a panela – Não acredito! Sopa de tortilha! Especialidade da Kristen! Que delícia!

Rob saiu do banheiro com um sorriso que só ele tinha e me olhou, percebendo que a intensão da sopa era nos reconciliar oficialmente.

– Entra, Kristen, vamos comer! Eu tô morrendo de fome! – falou Nikki.

– Vocês dois podem comer e eu volto mais tarde, tô sem fome... – eu precisava ir embora, estava tão sem graça porque certamente tinha interrompido alguma coisa entre eles.

– Para com isso, - disse Rob me puxando para dentro – senta aqui, vamos comer!

Sentamos e comemos, Rob e Nikki conversando animadamente e eu, quieta, sem saber o que fazer, contando os segundos para ir logo embora.

Eles tentavam me integrar na conversa, mas eu não consegui esconder meu mal estar de ficar ali.

Assim que acabamos de comer, dei uma desculpa qualquer para ir logo para meu quarto.

– Ah, a Nikki também já vai... Tenho que estudar uns textos para amanhã!

– Mas eu ainda tinha que te mostrar aquele jogo que te falei...

– Você me mostra depois, outro dia, ok?

– Tá bem... tchau, Rob – disse ela dando um beijo em seu rosto.

– Tchau – disse ele retribuindo o beijo.

– Tchau, até amanhã – eu disse quase correndo para entrar logo no meu quarto.

Assim que entrei, derramei todas as lágrimas que segurei durante esse tempo no quarto de Rob.

Eu tinha feito tudo errado! Rob não me amava como eu tinha imaginado. Eu tinha praticamente expulsado meu namorado daqui por causa de um projeto que estava estragando minha vida.

Comecei a arrumar minhas roupas. Estava decidido. Eu ia abandonar Twilight.

Minutos depois, meu celular não parava de tocar. Era Rob.

Não queria atender, já estava cansada de ouvir suas declarações que, no momento que vi Nikki em seu quarto, percebi que eram apenas brincadeiras.

– Kristen, abri a porta? – a voz de Rob me assustou.

– Rob, eu já estou deitada!

Ele não insistiu e ouvi seu passo voltando para o quarto.

E mais uma vez vi que ele não era para mim! Minhas lágrimas se multiplicaram...

– Por que você não quis abrir a porta? – disse Rob saindo da varanda e entrando no quarto.

Tinha esquecido que nossas varandas eram conjugadas.

Eu estava sentada no chão, ao lado da minha mala com quase todas as minhas roupas, chorando como se o mundo tivesse para acabar.

Ele sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou. Chorei ainda mais.

– Acho que a gente precisa conversar, né?! – ele disse olhando em meus olhos.


	10. Explicações

Estava tão triste, que por mais que soubesse que estava chorando por causa dele, não pude deixar de retribuir o abraço de Rob. Era sempre tão protetor...

Não consegui resistir e deitei no ombro dele para chorar.

Ficamos ali por alguns minutos: eu chorando e ele acariciando meu cabelo.

Um tempo se passou e achei que já conseguia falar. Levantei a cabeça, olhei para Rob, sem encará-lo nos olhos.

– Rob, vai pro seu quarto, depois nos falamos...

– Você sempre me fala a mesma coisa 'depois nos falamos'. Você não acha que já adiamos demais essa conversa?

– Que conversa? – disse meio sem voz, por causa do choro.

Sabia do que ele falava, mas não quis que ele percebesse meus motivos de estar ali, daquele jeito.

– Sobre nós, sobre seu choro, sobre essa mala...

Enxuguei minhas lágrimas e me afastei um pouco dele. Ele apenas continuava me encarando com olhar atento e sereno, ao mesmo tempo.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, mas Rob logo quis esclarecer as coisas.

– Sobre hoje, eu e Nikki...

– Rob, por favor, - disse interrompendo-o – você não precisa se justificar sobre nada!

– Não preciso, mas quero te explicar por saber os motivos de suas lágrimas...

– Não é nada do que você está pensando, eu tava chorando porque minha mãe precisa...

– Precisa enrolar seu namorado porque a produção o quer longe daqui – falou, completando minha frase, sem que eu pudesse continuá-la – Sobre isso que eu e Nikki estávamos conversando antes de você ir lá no quarto. Ela me contou sobre a carta e sobre a desculpa que você inventou para não magoá-lo com as cismas da produção. Fui tomar um banho porque tinha passado a tarde lá na quadra do hotel correndo com Kellan e Nikki estava esperando porque tive que formatar meu computador e, como ela entendi dessas coisas, então ficou lá arrumando.

Ele estava falando a verdade. Rob nunca soube mentir.

E então, eu tinha errado no meu julgamento e quase estraguei parte da minha carreira por isso.

– Kristen, olha para mim, - disse erguendo meu rosto para que eu olhasse em seus olhos – eu sempre te falei isso, mas você nunca levou muito a sério, porque normalmente ninguém me leva muito a sério – ele riu levemente – mas todas as vezes que eu disse que queria casar com você não era só de brincadeira, não era só entre nossos personagens. No dia em que eu fui fazer aquele teste, a minha vida estava quase arruinada... Eu estava desistindo de tudo, nada estava dando certo! Quando cheguei lá, minha única vontade era terminar logo o teste e voltar para minha casa, para junto da minha família. Mas, no instante em que te vi, tudo mudou. Naquele momento eu já decidi lutar pelo que eu acredito, pelo que eu quero. – ele segurou minha mão – Eu até pensei que talvez aquilo que eu tinha sentido por você tivesse sido uma coisa de momento, mas até hoje não passou. Cada vez que eu te vejo, sinto isso mais forte e a vontade que eu tenho é de te fazer a mulher mais feliz desse mundo, mas sei que eu não posso, que você escolheu outro para isso. – aproximou-se de mim e falou lentamente – Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu te amo e, por mais que eu veja que isso é impossível, eu sempre vou querer ser o homem da sua vida.

Nesse momento, parecia que tudo tinha parado ao nosso redor. Ele falou tudo que eu precisava saber para decidir a minha vida daqui pra frente. Não sabia se ficava feliz por ter ouvido ou triste por saber que as coisas não poderiam continuar como antes a partir de agora. Meus pensamentos borbulhavam dentro de mim, quando percebi que Rob estava se aproximando. Ele estava perto demais e eu ainda não sabia o que fazer.

– Espera! – foi a única coisa que consegui falar para que meu cérebro tivesse um tempo para processar as novas informações.

– Me desculpe, eu não queria te pressionar...

Ele começou a se levantar e eu segurei em seu braço.

– Não, Rob, eu só preciso de um tempo, eu... eu não...

– Tudo bem, Kristen, eu te entendo. Só me desculpa por ter entrado aqui desse jeito, só precisava te dizer isso.

– Tá bem – disse ainda sem reação.

– Agora coloca essas roupas de volta no armário e vai dormir! Amanhã temos mais gravações! – ele me levantou, dando um beijo em minha testa e foi para o quarto dele.

A noite foi passando devagar demais. E agora que eu tinha a certeza do que Rob sentia por mim, eu precisava agir.


	11. Confirmação

Quando finalmente amanheceu, liguei para Rob para saber se eu podia ir até o seu quarto. Precisava falar sobre ontem agora que eu já tinha processado um pouco os fatos em minha mente.

Ele atendeu meio sonolento, mas falou que eu podia ir até seu quarto.

Bati na porta e ele abriu, ainda de pijamas. Ri quando vi seu moletom antigo e sua cara amassada.

– Bom dia – falou abrindo um sorriso doce – desculpa os trajes... É que eu estava tão feliz sonhando com você que nem quis levantar da cama...

Ele nunca perdia a oportunidade de ser bem humorado.

– Bom dia... Pela cara o sonho não era comigo... Você tá todo desgrenhado, amarrotado!

– E que no sonho a gente tava... – ele parou e fez uma cara de quem estava aprontando – a gente tava ensaiando umas cenas ai... – rimos.

– Ah, sim...

– Me fala... Já arrumou suas roupas de volta no armário?

– Aham... – respondi enquanto ele arrumava um lugar para eu sentar em sua cama.

– Senta aqui e me diz por que você interrompeu meu sonho bem na melhor parte...?

- Eu só queria saber se o que você falou pra mim ontem ainda está de pé? – falei e ele sorriu.

– Bom... Eu estive pensando... Eu mudei um pouco de ideia! – tentou parecer sério – É que ser só a mulher da minha vida é meio pouco... Você precisa ser também a minha companheira, a mãe dos meus filhos, a mulher que eu verei todos os dias e quando eu for eu velho chato e caído, é você quem eu quero que esteja do meu lado até meu último suspiro. Essa é a ideia... O que você acha?

– Seu bobo... – disse rindo das suas ideias. – Queria tanto que as coisas fossem tão básicas e fáceis assim... – abaixei a cabeça – eu preciso falar com Michael...

– Sabe que eu já até tinha esquecido dele! – ele disse rindo enquanto eu permanecia séria.

Nesse momento, acho que ele percebeu que, mesmo com ele me amando, o Michael não era um simples acessório que ele levava pelos cantos. Ele tinha um grande valor na minha vida e eu não podia me desfazer dele como se desfaz de uma roupa velha.

– Eu tô brincando – disse Rob, voltando a ficar mais sério – não se preocupe comigo... Eu te amo e isso não vai mudar. Eu espero o tempo que você quiser se você me dizer que também me ama e que vai ser minha um dia... Com tanto que não seja o dia que eu for um velho caído! – mudou o tom de voz, me fazendo rir.

– Tá bem, Rob... Eu também gosto muito de você, de uma forma que eu nem sei explicar, mas algumas coisas ainda me impedem de viver isso, você sabe... Eu só queria um tempo, pode deixar que não vai demorar muito... – ri, fazendo referência a sua piada de velho caído.

Ele abraçou-me bem forte, como se aquilo fosse o nosso pacto de que as coisas entre nós dois só iriam mudar para melhor e que ele me esperaria.

Senti um alívio naquele momento, mesmo sabendo que ainda  
tinha um longo caminho pela frente.

– Vou voltar pro meu quarto, você ainda precisa se arrumar para irmos para o set... – eu disse a ele.

Levantei junto com Rob e fomos andando em direção à porta, de mãos dadas.

– Ah, ainda nem te agradeci pela sopa de tortilha! Estava maravilhosa, ou seja, eu te perdoei! – rimos enquanto eu saía do quarto.

– Ok! Até mais tarde então... – ele beijou minha testa.

– Até...

Meia hora depois Rob já estava pronto e foi até o meu quarto me buscar para irmos juntos para o set.

A energia entre nós ficou meio diferente. Era como se tivéssemos nos conectado ainda mais depois daquela conversa.

Aquela era a última semana de filmagens em Vancouver. Na semana seguinte, iríamos para Itália, para filmar as últimas e decisivas cenas de Lua Nova.

Mas antes disso, eu precisava de pelo menos um dia em LA. Precisava conversar com Michael urgentemente. Nossa relação não podia continuar dessa maneira e eu não queria ter que fazer Rob esperar ainda mais por mim.

Após as gravações de hoje, tivemos uma reunião para decidir a nossa agenda para a próxima semana. Passaríamos o final de semana em casa e embarcaríamos pra Itália na madrugada de domingo para segunda.

Bom, teria praticamente dois dias para resolver minha situação com Michael de uma vez por todas.

Fiquei o resto da semana pensando em como falar com Michael. Rob queria me ajudar, mas achei melhor não. Precisava conversar a sós com ele, pois não queria magoá-lo.

Sexta feira, liguei para Michael.

– Alô?

– Alô, Michael?

– Oi, meu amor! – ele disse, reconhecendo minha voz.

– Oi... Como você está?

– Estou bem, estou ótimo! Eu e sua mãe estamos trabalhando pesado nesse projeto! – minha mãe já tinha me falado que pegou um projeto que ela tinha de anos atrás para trabalhar com Michael.

– Que legal! – disse, tentando parecer interessada – Você tem alguma coisa pra fazer amanhã?

– Não, por quê? Você quer que eu vá para ai? – ele perguntou animado.

– Não, é porque amanhã eu vou voltar para LA!

– Ah, que ótimo! – ele parecia muito feliz com a notícia. – As gravações finalmente acabaram?

– Não, a gente volta filmar na segunda...

– Ah, sim... Mas então, o que você quer fazer amanhã?

– Só quero conversar com você...

– Conversar? – ele pareceu desconfiado – Sobre o que?

Não sabia o que responder... Não podia adiantar o assunto.

– A gente se fala quando eu chegar...

– Mas é sobre o que,Kristen? – ele pergunta, parecendo meio estressado.

– Michael, calma... Amanhã a gente se fala.

– Não tô gostando disso, você tá me deixando preocupado!

– Não fique preocupado, eu já estou chegando...

– Tá bem, meu amor... Você chega que horas? Eu vou te buscar no aeroporto!

– Não precisa...

– Mas eu faço questão! Estou morrendo de saudades de você, meu amor... Vou contar os segundos para você chegar!

– Tá bom, devo chegar às dez da manhã. Tenho que desligar agora. Beijos, Michael!

– Beijos, minha Kiki!

E comecei a pensar que esse fim seria mais difícil do que eu pensava: não por mim, porque agora eu tinha certeza do que eu senti por Rob, mas para Michael.

Eu tinha um carinho imenso por ele, mas depois que conheci Rob, descobri que é possível amar de uma forma muito mais intensa.

Amanhã será um dia decisivo...


	12. Expectativa

Acordei e enquanto arrumava minhas coisas para ir embora de Vancouver, Rob chegou no meu quarto.

Depois de me cumprimentar, perguntou-me sobre o que eu tinha  
decidido para hoje.

– E aí?! Já sabe o que fará sobre seu namorado?

– Na teoria, sim, mas não sei se na prática será a mesma coisa... – eu estava realmente preocupada com a reação de Michael. - vou conversar com ele amanhã...

– Ah... Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver! – disse ele, tentando me motivar.

– É... Tomara...

– Mas você já adiantou o assunto para ele?

– Não, eu disse apenas que queria conversar. Ele quis saber sobre o que, mas não quis falar. Não faço ideia de qual será a reação dele... Não mesmo...

– Não se preocupe, vai dar certo!

Ele me abraçou bem forte. Isso me fez querer terminar logo tudo e ficar com Rob.

Quando chegamos no aeroporto de Vancouver, Rob perguntou  
sobre como eu iria para casa.

– Você quer que eu te leve em casa ou seu pai virá te buscar?

– Bem... – hesitei um pouco em responder – Michael irá me buscar...

– Mas você já vai conversar com ele assim, logo de cara?

– Não, é que ele falou que fazia questão de me buscar.

– Ah... – ele fez cara de quem não estava gostando muito disso.

O fato de Michael fazer questão de me buscar, em certo ponto, mostrava que nós ainda estávamos conectados e que nossa relação, mesmo com tudo o que eu sentia por Rob e ele por mim, ainda estava viva.

Dentro do avião, eu e Rob fomos juntos, eu muito tensa com o  
que me aguardava em LA e ele tentando me distrair, para que eu relaxasse um pouco.

Quando o avião aterrissou, me despedi de Rob antes de  
desembarcar.

– Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver... Qualquer coisa me liga que eu vou lá te socorrer, tá?!

– Tá bem...

Assim que entrei no aeroporto, Michael já estava me aguardando.

Ele veio andando ao meu encontro e me abraçou forte. Mas a  
sua força era apenas física, diferente de Rob que no abraço tinha também uma força emocional em seus braços.

– Olá, meu amor! – e me beijou.

– Oi...

– O dia hoje está lindo, vamos sair para passear um pouco! Você deve está morrendo de saudades do calor de LA... Reservei uma mesa para nós almoçarmos no seu restaurante favorito!

– Ah... Michael, vamos pra casa, eu estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça...

– Poxa, eu programei tudo para termos um final de semana perfeito! Por favor, vamos!

Não sabia o que responder. Eu realmente queria ir pra casa,  
estava cansada e queria acabar logo com toda essa situação. Mas resolvi sair com Michael, como se fosse para atender seu último pedido como meu namorado.

– Tá bom, mas só o almoço, depois vamos para casa. Quero ver meus pais e descansar, ok?!

– Ok, cansadinha! – ele disse rindo e eu sorri, para parecer um pouco menos preocupada.

Fomos andar pelo City Hall Park e depois almoçamos. Michael  
contava-me sobre como estava sua vida e seu trabalho e eu, também falava das gravações e tentava relaxar porque logo mais eu teria que conversar sério com ele.

Quando finalmente chegamos em casa, tomei um banho e chamei  
Michael no meu quarto para nós conversarmos.

– Ah, não, vamos sair! Outro dia a gente conversa!

– Não, Michael, quero falar com você agora...

– Ah, acabei de lembrar que minha mãe pediu para eu fazer umas coisas para ela e... Quando você voltar a gente conversa, ok? – ele disse, enquanto andava em direção a porta.

Eu estava percebendo que ele já sabia o que eu queria e  
estava protelando de todas as maneiras essa conversa que levaria o nosso fim.

– Não! A gente vai conversar agora! – eu disse com voz autoritária e segurando seu braço.


	13. Decisão

Ele me olhou com os olhos tensos e viu que eu estava mesmo querendo ter aquela conversa. Estava decidida sobre o que realmente queria.

– Senta aqui, Michael...

– Ah, Kristen, pra que conversar se a gente pode fazer coisas muito melhores... – ele veio andando em minha direção e me agarrou.

Eu me soltei de seus braços e ele novamente pareceu preocupado, percebendo o que eu queria.

– Michael, por favor, deixa eu falar!

– Eu tenho que...

– Michael! – gritei com ele – Me ouvi!

– O que você quer? Fica meses longe de mim e agora fica querendo conversar? Sobre o que? Sobre o seu amiguinho vampiro ridículo? Sobre sua personagem patética que te fez virar a musa das adolescentes histéricas que acham que devem decidir a sua vida, que acham que devem decidir quem você vai amar? Você está me saindo mais uma dessas atrizes sem personalidade!

– Para com isso! Você está me ofendendo sem motivos!

– Você que me ofende, me envergonha! O mundo todo já sabe que você está me traindo com aquele cara nojento metido a galã e eu tentando ignorar e viver a minha vida com você mesmo depois de tudo isso! Tentando não ver que você é uma vagabunda que se vende para a mídia!

Quando ele falou isso, me enchi de ódio e dei um tapa na cara dele, com todas as minhas forças.

– Se você não quer escutar a verdade, não peça para conversar!

Deu outro tapa.

– Sai da minha casa AGORA! Sai de perto de mim!

Ele se virou e foi embora.

Eu chorei durante toda aquela noite. Michael poderia esperar qualquer coisa de mim, menos uma traição. Muito menos pensar que eu sou uma vagabunda e não respeitar meu trabalho. Eu fiquei com muita raiva de tudo que ele disse, porque ele estava errado. Completamente errado!

E se ele pensava que eu era tudo isso e que eu tinha feito tudo isso, ele mesmo deveria terminar comigo, pois pelo o que eu vi, ele não confiava nada em mim.

Além disso, eu nunca traí ele com Rob, mesmo com toda a minha mente me levando a fazer isso. Sempre que percebia que iria começar a cair em tentação, afastava-me de Rob e lembrava o quanto Michael me amava. Ou melhor, o quanto eu achava que ele me amava, pois naquele momento, percebi que a última coisa que ele sentia por mim era amor.

Adormeci enquanto chorava e pensava sobre as palavras de Rob e os insultos de Michael.

Quando acordei, no meu celular tinham mais de trinta mensagens. Todas de Michael, exceto uma, que era de Rob, perguntando como tinha sido a conversa.

Nas mensagens, Michael implorava por desculpas, dizendo que tinha perdido a cabeça, que não devia ter falado aquilo para mim, que queria sair comigo hoje, enfim, tentando voltar atrás no que disse.

Eu apenas ignorei todas aquelas mensagens dele, pois mesmo se ele tivesse falado aquilo sem pensar, no fundo era isso que ele pensava de mim.

Respondi apenas a de Rob, dizendo que a conversa não tinha sido como eu esperava, mas que estava tudo bem agora e mais tarde contaria o que tinha acontecido para ele.

Passei manhã com meus pais e meu irmão, matando as saudades deles e depois descansei um pouco, pois viagens sempre cansam demais.

Quando já estava anoitecendo, Rob me ligou perguntando se eu queria que ele fosse lá em casa me buscar para irmos para o aeroporto juntos. E eu disse que sim.

Rob chegou na minha casa meio cedo, enquanto eu ainda estava arrumando minhas coisas para viajar. Ele ficou na sala conversando com meus pais. Eles gostavam muito de Rob, isso sempre foi evidente.

Despedi-me dos meus pais e entrei no carro com Rob. Logo ele quis saber sobre ontem.

– Então, como foi a conversa ontem?

– Péssima... Digamos que não foi muito uma conversa, mas enfim... Não quero falar sobre isso agora.

– Ah... – Rob ficou meio decepcionado porque entendeu que eu e Michael ainda estávamos juntos.

– Mas isso não quer dizer que não tenha dado um resultado. Eu nunca mais vou ter mais nada com Michael!

Sua expressão mudou completamente e ele não pôde contar seu sorriso.

– Isso é ótimo! – ele disse muito feliz.

Eu sorri, gostava de vê-lo assim tão alegre.

Entramos no avião e eu tinha certeza que a Itália guardava muitas coisas boas para casais apaixonados.


	14. Chegada

No avião, conversamos sobre assuntos aleatórios. Não queria falar sobre Michael. Ainda estava muito chateada com a reação dele e queria curtir cada minuto que eu tinha ao lado de Rob.

Quando finalmente chegamos na Itália, já estava tarde e como passamos a viagem toda conversando, estávamos muito cansados. Não via a hora de chegar logo no hotel para descansar, pois amanhã cedo, eu e a produção iríamos até a locação que gravaríamos as cenas nos próximos dias.

Como normalmente acontecem quando viajamos para filmar externas, teríamos dois dias para nos adaptar ao lugar, para depois começar as gravações.

Mais uma vez, eu e Rob ficamos em quartos vizinhos.

– Tchau, Rob...

– Tchau, Kristen...

– Amanhã você vai até na locação conosco?

– Não, eu tenho umas coisas para resolver, mas quando eu chegar a gente se fala...

– Tá... Até amanhã, então...

– Até...

Eu entrei, arrumei minhas coisas e fui deitar.

Fiquei meio decepcionada, pois esperava uma reação mais empolgante de Rob, em relação ao meu término com Michael, mas não quis ficar pensando muito nisso porque senão não conseguiria dormir com tantas interrogações.

'Rob, como eu, devia estar cansado. ' Fixei essa ideia na minha cabeça para poder dormir tranquila.

Acordei e fui tomar café da manhã junto com o elenco. Mas Rob não estava mais lá. Falaram-me que ele tinha saído cedo, pois, como ele já havia me dito, tinha umas coisas para resolver.

Fui com a produção para a locação que filmaríamos dali a dois dias. Era bem medieval, da maneira que eu imaginava que deveria ser o território dos Volturi.

Passei o resto do dia conversando com Ashley e Dakota e quando já estava anoitecendo fui para meu quarto. Durante todo dia não tive nenhum sinal de Rob e isso estava me deixando bem preocupada.

Olhei no meu celular para ver se ele havia me ligado, mas só tinham muitas ligações e mensagens de Michael. Não quis ler nenhuma. Nada do que ele me dissesse mudaria o que ele já havia falado.

Estava deitada, assistindo programas de culinária italianos, olhei para o chão e perto da porta havia uma carta.

Levantei e abri: 'Pode vir aqui no meu quarto? Tenho uma surpresinha para você... Rob.'

Não fazia ideia de que Rob estava armando. Mas não quis pensar muito. Antes tinha pensado tanto que ele teria uma reação super positiva e entusiasmada sobre o término do meu namoro, mas acabei me decepcionando um pouco. Fui até seu quarto, sem pensar no que me aguardava.

Bati na porta. Logo escutei a maçaneta mexendo.

– Oi, Kristen... – disse Rob, com a porta meio aberto.

– Oi... Por que você me chamou aqui?

– Entra que você vai entender...

Ele terminou de abrir a porta. Seu quarto estava lindo. Tinha muitas velas decorativas e uma linda mesa de jantar dando um tom completamente romântico ao quarto dele.

Agora entendi porque ele passou todo o dia fora. Ele estava preparando esse momento para mim, para nós...


	15. Momento

Eu realmente não esperava isso! Ele estava sendo super lindo comigo e eu pensando que ele não estava animado com a ideia de finalmente estarmos juntos.

– E aí?! Gostou da surpresa?

– Ai, Rob... Aqui está lindo... – eu estava realmente emocionada com a surpresa.

– Olha, o jantar será uma macarronada tipicamente Italiana! Lembra que você comentou no avião que estava doida para provar uma?

– Lembro... Awn... Obrigada – disse, abraçando ele.

– Não precisa agradecer!

Ele me abraçou bem forte e eu percebi mais uma vez o quanto ele gostava de mim.

– Eu esperei tanto por esse momento! Estar com você, sem precisar me preocupar de você estar desrespeitando seu namorado... - ele disse enquanto acariciava meu cabelo.

Olhei para seus olhos e percebi que ele olhava-me de uma forma diferente. Era uma mistura de felicidade com uma certa emoção que me deixou muito feliz.

Rob tinha esperado todo esse tempo para que fosse perfeito tanto para mim, quanto para ele. E estava sendo.

Estava sentindo uma energia correndo entre nós dois que nunca havia sentido nem com Rob nem com ninguém.

O rosto de Rob se aproximou de mim e eu não vi por que não fazer o mesmo. Beijamo-nos.

Por mais que já tivéssemos nos beijando várias vezes e que em todas ficassem evidentes a nossa conexão juntos, dessa vez foi ainda mais especial.

Sem diretor, sem câmera e sem a obrigação de estar gravando um filme, deixou aquele momento ainda mais inesquecível.

Era nosso primeiro beijo como Robert e Kristen, dois seres humanos como qualquer outro e tudo naquela noite fluiu de uma forma perfeita. Eu tinha certeza a cada instante que Rob era mesmo o homem da minha vida.

Quando acordei, ainda não tinha amanhecido e Rob estava dormindo. Fiquei deitada olhando para ele, percebendo como ele é lindo, mas não apenas fisicamente. O coração dele era ainda mais lindo. Sempre tão simples e preocupada em me fazer feliz. Nunca esqueceria aquele momento.

Alguns minutos depois de ficar ali observando Rob, percebi que estava morrendo de fome. Não tinha comido nada desde a tarde de ontem. Toda aquela macarronada estava lá, intacta. Levantei-me bem devagar para não fazer barulho. Fui até a pequena cozinha que havia em seu quarto e esquentei a macarronada para comer.

Fiz tudo lentamente para não acordá-lo, mas quando eu fui até a mesa me sentar, derrubei a cadeira no chão e todo meu esforço de ser silenciosa foi por água a baixo.

Rob se virou na cama rapidamente para ver de onde vinha o barulho e se deparou comigo ali, esperando levar uma bronca pela bagunça. Ele riu.

– Bom dia! – disse ele animadamente, mas com a voz meio roca de sono.

– Bom dia... Me desculpa, é que eu acordei com muita fome...

– Não tem problema – ele disse enquanto ria e se levantava – eu já tinha até me esquecido que eu tinha programado um jantar para ontem...

Eu ri e ele veio até mim.

– Peraí... Preciso dar um bom dia direito! – ele me abraçou, levantando-me do chão e me beijou.

Comemos a macarronada de café da manhã. Estava ótima! Não sei se é porque eu estava com muita fome ou porque era boa mesmo...

Ficamos conversando sobre como seriam as filmagens e sobre o que faríamos durante aquele dia, pois não teríamos nada para filmar.

– Podíamos ir ao Coliseu de Roma! Lá é muito lindo, acho que você iria amar conhecer...

– Mas,Rob, como a gente vai fazer isso?! Ficar andando pela Itália e por esses pontos super conhecidos? Ai a gente vai ter que ficar dando autógrafos, atenção para as pessoas e nós dois não iremos aproveitar quase nada...

– É... Eu nem tinha pensado nisso... Bom, então acho que a gente pode ficar aqui mesmo, fazendo coisas muito melhores... – ele disse enquanto me beijava e eu ri.

Depois, Rob foi lavar a louça enquanto eu arrumava a mesa. O celular dele tocou.

– Kristen, pega para mim e coloca no viva voz?

Peguei e coloquei ao lado dele, no alto falante.

– Oi, Rob! – era a voz da Ashley.

– Oi, Ashley! Tudo bom?

– Tudo certo. Você sabe onde está a Kristen? Tô tentando ligar pra ela, mas ela não atende e ela também não está no quarto!

Rob olhou para mim para saber o que responderia. Eu fiz sinal para que ele falasse que não sabia. Por mais que eu o amasse, não queria começar espalhar nossa relação logo no primeiro dia.

– A Kristen? Não... Não faço ideia de onde ela esteja! – disse ele com voz de deboche, me fazendo rir.

– Ah... Estranho ela sumir assim... – disse Ashley meio preocupada.

– Não se preocupa... Ela sabe muito bem se cuidar... – riu para mim.

– É... Enfim... É porque eu queria chamar você e ela também para almoçarmos todos juntos.

– Ah, tudo bem... Se eu esbarrar por ela por aí, eu aviso.

– Tá bem... Acho que vou lá na recepção perguntar se ela saiu... Será que ela passou mal ou algo assim?

– Não, Ashley! – ele falou rapidamente para que ela não procurasse por mim – Olha, pode deixar que eu faço isso por você, tá?! Vou procurá-la, não se preocupa!

– Tá bem, mas me dá notícias logo, ok?

– Ok! Até mais tarde!

– Até...

Rob desligou o telefone e riu da nossa armação.

– Meu Deus! Já pensou se ela pede para ver as câmeras do corredor! Todos descobrirão nosso romance secreto! – ri da forma com que ele falou.

– Ah... A gente não precisa namorar escondido para sempre... É só por enquanto, porque está muito no começo...

– Ué?! Mas você não vai ser a mulher da minha vida, a minha companheira, a mãe dos meus filhos e passará a vida toda do meu lado?

– Claro que sim! Mas eu preciso de um tempo para me acostumar com tanta responsabilidade! – ele riu e novamente nos beijamos.

Ficamos a manhã juntos e por mim eu passaria o resto dos meus dias ali, dentro daquele quarto, nos braços de Rob.

Mas a vida tinha que continuar do lado de fora.


	16. Mal entendido

Fui para meu quarto junto de Rob, afinal de contas, para Ashley, ele estava me procurando naquele momento.

Assim que chegamos lá, Rob ligou para Ashley para despreocupá-la.

– Oi, Ashley! Achei a Kristen! Fala aqui com ela – ele me passou o telefone.

– Oi, Ash!

– Kristen, onde você estava? Tô desde ontem te ligando e você não atende! Hoje cedo fui no seu quarto e você não estava! Não apareceu no café da manhã... O que houve?

– Nada... É que ontem eu estava vendo tv e acabei adormecendo. Hoje cedo dei uma saída para conhecer um pouco a cidade...

– Ah... Nossa, fiquei tão preocupada...

– Eu tô ótima! – eu disse rindo para Rob.

– Robert já te falou que eu estou combinando para nós irmos almoçar juntos?

– Falou sim... Vou me arrumar e depois a gente se encontra.

– Ok! Beijos e não suma mais!

– Tá bom... Beijos!

Nós nos arrumamos e descemos para almoçarmos junto de Ashley e parte da direção.

Após o almoço, eu e Rob fomos para meu quarto. Programamos nossa noite, mas como estávamos na Itália a trabalho, teríamos que ir a um jantar de trabalho. Mas estaríamos juntos e isso era o que importava.

Fui tomar banho para me arrumar para o jantar e Rob ficou me esperando em meu quarto.

Quando saiu do banho, Rob me olhava meio diferente, mas negativamente diferente.

– O que foi? – perguntei preocupada.

– Seu celular não para de tocar...

Dei conta de que só poderia ser Michael, mas não quis mostrar que já estava sabendo o que estava acontecendo.

– Quem era?

– Seu namorado.

– Meu ex-namorado, você quer dizer... Meu namorado é você agora! Não é?

Rob me olhou com olhar desconfiado.

Sentei do seu lado e segurei suas mãos. Não estava entendendo porque ele tinha se referido a Michael como meu namorado.

– Kristen, você por favor me desculpa, mas quando o celular tocou eu imaginei que fosse uma mensagem da Ashley e abri sem ver de quem era. Mas era o Michael referindo-se a você com palavras bonitas, marcando encontros para quando você voltasse para LA. Eu não queria ter lido isso. Eu não queria ter a sensação de que vocês ainda estão juntos. Eu não queria ter precipitado as coisas, me desculpe.

Ele já ia levantar da cama, mas eu o segurei.

– Peraí, Rob! Você não está entendendo! Nós não estamos juntos e nunca mais ficaremos juntos porque eu me dei conta de que ele não me ama. E mesmo se ele me amasse, depois de tudo que ele disse, não importa mais. Eu ainda não tive tempo de te contar o que foi que aconteceu na conversa que tive com ele, mas acho que você não vai gostar de saber...

– Não! Eu quero sim saber o que aconteceu, Kristen! – interrompeu-me ele, num tom carinhoso.

– Tá bem... Vou te contar...

Contei tudo que Michael dissera-me, todos os xingamentos e que ele não me deixou explicar o que estava acontecendo nem terminar real e formalmente. Por isso, ele ainda tinha uma certa esperança de que eu o perdoasse, mas isso não iria acontecer.

Na verdade, eu podia até perdoá-lo, mas nunca teria mais absolutamente nada com ele depois daquelas palavras.

Rob entendeu o meu posicionamento diante de toda aquela situação, mas ficou muito chateado com todos os insultos de Michael sobre nós.

– Esse cara não podia ter falado essas coisas pra você!

– Não se preocupa... Eu vou falar com ele de novo e ele vai entender!

– Claro que você não vai falar com ele de novo! Não sem mim!

– Rob, mas eu conheço Michael... É melhor eu mesma falar com ele quando ele tiver mais calmo.

– Você pode conhecê-lo muito bem, mas parece é que ele é quem não te conhece!

Rob estava certo. Se Michael me conhecesse, ele saberia que eu não seria capaz de trair uma pessoa que me fez feliz por tanto tempo e pela qual eu tinha um grande carinho até então.

– Quando você for conversar com ele de novo eu estarei junto!

– Rob... – eu falei tentando mudar de assunto – não vamos pensar nisso agora, ok?! Vamos falar só sobre coisas boas, tá?!

A expressão Rob mudou e ele deu um sorriso.

– Seu pedido é uma ordem! – e me beijou.

Sabia que eu só estava adiando esse assunto, pois Rob insistiria em também conversar com Michael. Mas estávamos tão bem que eu não queria perder nossos preciosos minutos naquela terra magicamente encantadora.


	17. Concentração

Durante o jantar, Rob e eu ficamos um pouco distante, pois havia muitas pessoas e como ainda não pretendíamos assumir nada oficial, teria que ser assim.

Mas todas as vezes que nossos olhares se cruzavam, era como se fosse a primeira vez e qualquer um entenderia o que estava acontecendo entre nós.

Na manhã seguinte, Rob me acordou bem cedo, pois tínhamos que ir ver umas locações e na tarde daquele dia começaríamos a gravar.

Eram as últimas cenas do filme, cenas decisivas e essenciais.

Agora infelizmente não dava mais para me distrair com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo na Itália. Eu precisava me focar na minha personagem para atuar daquela maneira tão intensa que todos esperavam de mim.

Depois de visitarmos as locações, eu fui para o meu quarto, enquanto Rob tinha ido com a direção para fazer a marcação das cenas que aconteceriam a tarde.

Um tempo depois, Rob bateu na porta do meu quarto. Não estávamos usando nosso antigo sistema de celular porque estava o mantendo desligado por causa da insistência de Michael.

Abri a porta. Rob estava com aquele sorriso no rosto que sempre me encantava.

– Oi!

– Oi, Kristen! – disse ele, enquanto colocava a mão na minha cintura e me dava um beijo.

Por mais que eu quisesse passar aquele dia me concentrando para o início das gravações, eu não podia evitar Rob. Seus beijos eram como uma droga que não me deixava me desvencilhar e ter vontade própria. Era como se a cada dia eu ficasse mais dependente do beijo dele e, por mais que tivesse um lado bom, isso também acabava atrapalhando.

Mas, naquele momento, eu não via porque me afastar disso. Eu podia me concentrar mais tarde.

Faltando mais ou menos uma hora para irmos gravar eu pedi para Rob me deixar sozinha.

– Rob, me deixa uns minutos só, porque eu preciso estar concentrada para as próximas cenas...

– Mas você precisa se concentrar no Edward e o Edward sou eu, então eu posso ficar aqui o tempo que eu quiser... – ele disse rindo, enquanto me abraçava.

Eu também ri, mas sabia do que eu precisava.

– Rob... Por favor... São alguns minutos e mais tarde nos veremos outra vez...

– Mas será na frente de todos e nosso romance é secreto, esqueceu?! – falou debochando lindamente.

– Tá... Mas só um pouco! Esses minutos são importante para mim, você sabe...

– Ok... Não gosto quando você me pede para me afastar de você...

– Mas eu nunca pedi isso antes!

– Claro que já pediu! Desde o início de Twilight você me implorava isso!

– Eu? - não estava entendendo, não me lembrava de nada disso.

– Sim... Todas as vezes que eu chegava mais perto de você, seus olhos imploravam para eu ficar longe. Mas eu sabia que não por você! Era a obrigação e o medo de errar, de que eu fosse um erro.

Nunca imaginei que Rob lia meu olhar. Nunca pensei que alguém fosse capaz de fazer isso em relação a mim.

– Eu apenas tinha medo de ser algo passageiro e que não valesse a pena abrir mão de parte do que eu pensava ser minha vida por sua causa...

– E agora?! Valeu a pena?! – disse ele, tentando ser sério.

– Você nem imagina quanto! – não resisti em beijá-lo.

Rob riu pra mim. Era evidente nossa felicidade de estarmos juntos.

– Agora vai! Até daqui a pouco. – falei quase puxando ele para fora do quarto.

– Ok! Eu vou... Mas você precisa me dar mais um beijo pra compensar esse tempo que ficarei sem te ver...

– Rob... – ele sempre conseguia o que queria.


	18. Desconfiados

Os dias seguintes foram cheios de gravações e sempre depois delas, eu e Rob nos encontrávamos. Com isso, as pessoas começaram a desconfiar. Faríamos o possível para não deixar as coisas tão evidentes, mas com toda a equipe no mesmo hotel, ficava um pouco difícil disfarçar.

Na noite anterior, Rob e eu não descemos para jantar com a equipe, pois tínhamos passado o dia inteiro gravando e meio longe um do outro. Quando acordei, Rob já havia ido embora e tinha deixado um bilhete dizendo que o diretor tinha o mandado fazer alguns testes por causa dos efeitos especiais. Por isso ele foi para o set mais cedo e não queria me acordar.

Então levantei, tomei banho e desci para o café. No corredor, encontrei com Ashley.

– E aí, sumida?! Bom dia! – disse, me dando um susto.

– Bom dia, Ash!

– Você anda muito sumida... Pensando bem, você e Rob andam muito sumidos... Não aparecem mais nos nossos almoços e jantares, não vejo vocês saindo para conhecer a Itália... O que está acontecendo? – falou num tom de desconfiança.

– Nada... É só uma coincidência, sei lá...

– É mesmo...?

– É, bom, não sei – meio que gaguejei – Nós estamos filmando demais, então acho que deve ser isso... Só devemos estar cansados...

– Tá bem, Kristen, não precisa gaguejar mais... Já entendi!

– Entendeu o que? Eu só acordei agora, tive uns sonhos meio confusos, não tô raciocinando direito...

– Ok, ok! Vamos tomar café, vamos...?

– Vamos...

Quando cheguei no set, Rob veio logo me abraçar e eu me esquivei dele.

– Se a gente quiser manter nós dois em segredo, a gente tem que tomar mais cuidado!

– Por quê? O que houve?

– Depois eu te explico...

– Mas foi alguma coisa com aquele idiota? – ele estava se referindo a Michael.

– Não, nada a ver com ele...

– Melhor assim...

Gravamos até anoitecer e fomos para o hotel. Faltava mais ou menos uma hora para o jantar, então resolvi falar logo com ele sobre o questionamento de Ashley.

Fui até seu quarto, bati na porta e ele veio logo atender.

– Oi! – ele falou me abraçando – Que saudade que eu estava de você! É tão ruim ter que fingir que nada acontece entre nós!

– É sobre isso que eu tenho que falar com você!

– Ah, o que tá acontecendo?

– Hoje no corredor a Ashley fez essa mesma pergunta...

– Ela está desconfiando que nós estamos juntos?

– Bom, ela não disse nada com essas palavras, mas insinuou que sim!

– E aí?! O que a gente faz?

– Ai, Rob... Eu não sei!

– Mais cedo ou mais tarde todos vão ficar sabendo... Eu não vou aguentar ficar o tempo todo fingindo que não te amo como te amo! Eu já não conseguia antes, agora então... – ele fez uma cara de quem não tinha mais o que fazer, me fazendo rir!

– Eu sei, eu sei... Mas eu preciso antes ter uma conversa com Michael...

– Você quis dizer NÓS precisamos ter uma conversa com Michael!

– Rob... – disse tentando desconversar, implorando para ele esquecer de ter essa conversa junto comigo.

– Kristen... Eu não vou te deixar mais um segundo com esse cara, depois de todos os desaforos que ele te disse! - por mais que ele parecesse estressado com a minha vontade de não conversar com Michael com ele ao meu lado, ele continuava carinhoso.

– Tá, não vamos conversar sobre isso agora!

– É verdade... Agora a gente pode...

– Não! – eu disse rindo – Agora nós vamos nos portar como todos os outros estão: indo jantar com todos e se socializando, ok?!

– Poxa... – ele fez cara de tadinho.

– Olha, a gente vai lá, janta, vai dormir como todos e depois eu venho pra cá, ok?!

– Mas essa jantar vai ser bem rapidinho, né?!

– Eu não sei, mas espero que sim...

Ele riu.

– Tá... Qualquer coisa eu falo que estou passando mal, que a comida não me fez bem, então eu venho pro quarto e você vem comigo pra poder cuidar de mim!

– E todos nem vão desconfiar, né?!

– Claro que não! É a desculpa perfeita! – ele parecia muito certo que seu plano iria dar certo.

– Rob... Vamos logo para essa jantar porque a gente tem a vida inteira para ficarmos juntos!

Ele visivelmente gostou do que eu disse, me abraçou e me beijou.

– Agora eu vou pro quarto da Ashley e vou descer junto com ela... Não se atrase, ok?!

– Tá bem, minha namorada secreta... – ele disse, nos fazendo rir.

Fui encontrar Ashley. Conversamos até dar a hora do jantar. Ela não perguntou mais sobre minha relação com Rob e eu senti um imenso alívio.

Por mais que a vida me fizesse mentir muitas vezes, eu realmente não gostava de fazer isso.

Quando descemos, Rob já estava lá. Cumprimentei-o do mesmo modo que cumprimentei todos os outros, tentando disfarçar o máximo nosso envolvimento.

Eu fiquei pensando que, tecnicamente não havia nenhum problema se todos descobrissem nossa relação: nós não tínhamos que dar satisfação de nossas vidas a ninguém. Já éramos bem grandinhos para errar e acertar e nos responsabilizar pelo o que fizéssemos.

Mas, para todos que estavam ali, eu ainda estava com Michael. E isso acabou ficando evidente para mim naquele momento.


	19. Confiança

– Kristen, e o Michael como está?! – perguntou Dakota despreocupadamente.

Senti o olhar de Rob em mim no mesmo instante.

– Ele está bem...

– Ele tinha me falado que ia te acompanhar nas filmagens de 'The Runaways'... Ele vai com você pro set já na primeira semana?

– Ah, não sei... Eu nem me lembrava mais disso...

Eu verdadeiramente tinha esquecido. Nos dois próximos meses eu filmaria 'The Runaways' junto com a Dakota e Michael foi comigo em várias reuniões que tivemos antes do início de Lua Nova e Joan Jett havia o chamado para acompanhar as filmagens.

– Fala para ele ir sim... Gostei muito de conversar com ele!

– Tá, vou ver...

Olhei para Rob e ele estava com olhar distante, olhando pro nada. O que eu mais queria naquele momento era gritar para todos ouvirem que Michael não significava mais nada para mim e que eu era perdidamente apaixonada por Rob, mas alguma força me segurava. Fazer isso não seria a melhor saída.

Logo depois, Rob se despediu. Como eu quando cheguei, ele falou comigo do mesmo modo com que falou com todos os outros.

Queria muito ir atrás dele no mesmo instante, mas achei melhor ficar mais um pouco. Subi junto com Ashley e Dakota, me despedi e entrei no meu quarto.

Queria ir logo para o quarto de Rob, mas as meninas ficaram meia hora conversando no corredor, então não tinha como eu ir para o quarto de Rob sem ser vista. E dessa vez eu não podia usar o truque de Rob de pular a janela, pois nossos quartos ficavam no 11° andar. Então, tive que esperar.

Quando finalmente o corredor ficou livre, fui para o quarto de Rob.

Ele me recebeu com o rosto meio tristonho.

– Então ele vai com você para o set? – perguntou.

– Se ele vai para o set eu não sei, mas comigo ele não vai a lugar algum... A Joan que o convidou, ela que se responsabilize por Michael.

– Kristen... – disse ele se aproximando de mim – eu queria tanto poder estar do seu lado, mas irei filmar 'Remember me'... Eu queria muito estar com você...

– Eu não preciso que você esteja comigo, apenas preciso que você confie em mim!

– Eu confio em você!

– Para mim, é apenas isso que importa! – coloquei a mão do seu rosto.

– Mas a gente vai ficar quase dois meses separados!

– Nós podemos nos falar todos os dias! Eu realmente não queria ficar longe de você, mas faz parte do nosso trabalho! Em agosto teremos as gravações de Eclipse e a gente vai passar um bom tempo juntos! Depois tem a divulgação de Lua Nova... Só preciso que confie em mim...

– Eu confio! – ele me abraçou – Sempre confiei e sempre vou confiar porque eu te amo!

Passamos aquela noite juntos, sem pensar muito o que seria do futuro. Cada momento com Rob era inesquecível e eu queria que isso ficasse marcado para sempre em nossas memórias.


	20. Sensações

Acordamos e fomos logo iniciar nosso dia que seria cheio de gravações. Chegamos juntos no café da manhã do hotel e logo senti os olhares em nós dois. Mas naquele momento eu não estava mais me importando com que os outros iam pensar ou falar. Eu só queria passar o máximo de tempo possível ao lado de Rob, pois só de pensar nos próximos dois meses distantes eu me sentia triste...

Gravamos as cenas do reencontro já que tínhamos gravado as cenas internas nos dias anteriores.

Toda aquela gente e aquelas câmeras me fizeram temer mais uma vez a evidência do meu relacionamento com Rob. Eu sentia uma coisa estranha dentro de mim quando pensava nisso, que não sabia o que era.

Algo completamente interno que não conseguia explicar com palavras.

Observava Rob de longe e comecei a sentir aquilo dentro de mim toda vez que o via tão distante. Era como um aperto no coração inexplicável.

Depois das gravações, no hotel, fiquei o tempo todo com Rob, até a hora do jantar.

Como havíamos combinado, eu e ele nos comportaríamos como antes de tudo entre nós mudar, ou seja, teríamos que ir nos jantares com a produção.

Estávamos saindo para jantar e Rob foi na frente, já que queríamos disfarçar.

Assim que ele cruzou a porta, senti mais uma vez aquele aperto.

– Rob! – gritei involuntariamente.

– Fala... – disse ele voltando.

– Não é nada... Só que... Eu não sei...

Ele fez cara de quem não estava entendendo e eu também não sabia explicar.

– O que foi?

– Nada... Só senti uma coisa estranha... Nada demais...

– Mas o que é?! – ele pareceu preocupado.

– Não é nada... Vamos descer, depois o tento te explicar. A gente já está atrasado!

– Então tá... – ele olhou para mim fixamente – Mas acho que está faltando alguma coisa...

– O que? – eu disse intrigada.

– Isso... – e me beijou com tudo o amor do mundo.

Jantamos e quando finalmente voltamos para o quarto, Rob quis saber o que eu tinha sentido.

– O que você estava sentindo antes da gente sair? – ele perguntou enquanto me alinhava em seus braços.

– Eu realmente não sei explicar nem para mim, quanto mais colocar em palavras o que eu senti...

– Mas quando você sente isso? – ele parecia interessado em desvendar o que era.

– Toda vez que te vejo longe demais...

– Ah... Então é muito amor! – ele me apertou em seus braços.

– É... Deve ser sim! – e eu o beijei.

– Sabe o que eu tava pensando?

– O que?

– Dia 31 tem MTV Movie Awards e nós dois estamos concorrendo como melhor beijo... A gente tem que treinar mais para se beijar lá no palco!

– Hã? Você tá achando que eu vou te beijar na frente daquele bando de gente?

– Se a gente ganhar, vai sim...

– Claro que não vou!

– Por que não? – ele riu.

– Porque... Ah, sei lá... Mas não, eu não vou beijar você lá...

– Poxa... Mas pelo menos é só lá que você não vai me beijar, né?!

– É... Aqui pode... – disse beijando-o novamente.

O dia amanheceu e já era hora de voltar para LA.

Eu não sabia se ficava feliz por ter tido dias tão felizes na Itália ou triste por tudo isso ter acabado.

Esses dias passaram tão rapidamente e foram tão bons e intensos que eu nem percebi que já estava no fim.

Lembrei de tudo isso com os olhos ainda fechados e logo senti as mãos de Rob deslizando no meu corpo.

Ele pensava que eu ainda estava dormindo e senti sua respiração meio triste.

Dei-me conta dos dois meses que passaríamos tão distantes e reparei que era sobre isso que Rob deveria estar pensando. Conhecia sua respiração e ela me parecia extremamente preocupada.

Permaneci ali parada, apenas sentindo Rob. Quando suas mãos pararam, ele respirou fundo.

– Dois meses passam rápido... – disse, tentando consolá-lo.

– Ué?! Você estava acordada?

– Aham... É tão bom sentir seu carinho que não quis abrir os olhos e ver que já está na hora de voltar para casa!

– Não quero voltar... Quero ficar aqui pra sempre com você!

– Querer eu também quero... Quero muito, mas o mundo lá fora continua!

– Infelizmente...

– Mas o mundo lá fora também pode ser o nosso mundo... É só a gente se adaptar a ele!

– Tá bem, tá bem... Mas agora vamos aproveitar enquanto está cedo ainda... Vamos ficar aqui até o último segundo que pudermos...


	21. Em casa

Levantamos quase na hora de trabalhar. Fizemos mais algumas gravações extras e voltamos para o hotel para arrumar nossas malas e irmos para o aeroporto.

Quando lá chegamos, como sempre, tinham paparazzis. Entramos no avião e fomos para EUA: eu direto para LA e Rob teve que ir em NY, últimos preparativos para o início das filmagens de Remember Me.

Cheguei em casa e meus pais disseram que Michael ligava o tempo todo perguntando se eu já tinha chegado, quando eu ia chegar, se eu estava bem, por que eu não atendia o celular, enfim, ele ainda acreditava na nossa relação. Contei para eles sobre a nossa discussão antes da minha viagem para Itália e que agora eu estava com Rob.

Eles compreenderam. Meus pais sempre ficavam ao meu lado quando eu tomava decisões importantes sobre a minha vida.

Pensei em ligar e esclarecer tudo para Michael, mas se fizesse isso sem Rob, ele certamente não ia gosta e eu não queria desapontá-lo.

Então, tentei focar-me um pouco no meu próximo trabalho e estudar mais sobre Joan Jett. Dormi depois de Rob ter me ligado pra avisar que só voltaria na manhã do dia seguinte e que iria direto para a minha casa.

Acordei cedo com os beijos de Rob.

– Oi! Como você entrou aqui?!

– Ué... Seus pais sempre gostaram de mim, você sabe... Eu sou o genro perfeito!

– Que história é essa de genro? – eu perguntei rindo.

– Você acha que meus pedidos de casamento durante todos esses anos serão em vão?

– Mas era o Edward pedindo a Bella em casamento!

– Você que pensa... – ele riu e me beijou.

Levantei e fomos para a sala, onde estava minha mãe e meu pai.

– Bom dia, Kristen!

– Bom dia, mãe... Bom dia, pai – disse me dirigindo a ele que estava super entretido com a tv.

– Bom dia, filha... – respondeu ele sem tirar os olhos da tela.

Sentei-me na mesa para tomar café da manhã.

– Rob, senta aqui e toma um café também... – minha mãe falou para Rob.

– Obrigada, dona Jules – ele disse, sentando-se ao meu lado.

– Não precisa me chamar de dona Jules... Me chama só de Jules! Você já quase faz parte da família, não é?! – minha mãe falou brincando e olhou para mim, eu apenas ri.

– É sim, Jules! – respondeu Rob animado.

Tomamos café, depois Rob e meu pai ficaram conversando e assistindo tv na sala. Minha mãe chamou-me na cozinha.

– E aí?! Você está feliz com Robert?!

– Sim, muito... – respondi sem esconder meu encantamento.

– Que ótimo... Mas o que você fez em relação a Michael?

– Eu tentei conversar com ele antes de viajar para acabar com ele, como já disse pra vocês, mas ele não me deixou falar e só me insultou!

– Então, vocês ainda estão namorando?

– Claro que não... Depois de tudo que ele me disse eu só continuaria namorando com ele se eu fosse louca...

– Mas ele acha que vocês ainda namoram... Pelo menos foi o que ele deu a entender em todas as conversas que tivemos.

– Ele é louco! – eu realmente não conseguia entender como ele ainda gostava de mim depois de ter falado tudo aquilo que ele achava que eu tinha feito.

– Eu também estou achando que ele é mesmo louco... Ele pareceu um pouco apegado demais a você... Estranhamente apegado. Eu acho que você deve tomar um certo cuidado com a sua relação com Rob. Não quero que nada de ruim aconteça.

– Pode deixar que eu e Rob vamos ter uma conversa com Michael.

– Mas não seria melhor você ter essa conversa sozinha com ele?

– Eu também acho, mas falei o que Michael me disse para Rob e ele falou que não vai mais me deixar sozinha com ele.

– Se é por isso, tudo bem... Rob parece mesmo ser bem protetor.

– Ele é... – sorri para ela e ela sorriu de volta.

– É bom ver seu sorriso, filha... – ela me abraçou.

Fui para sala fazer companhia para Rob já que meu pai tinha ido trabalhar.

– Nossa, tô me sentindo tão em casa...

– Você que é muito folgado, isso sim! – disse para Rob, brincando.

– Nada disso... É só porque sua própria mãe já disse que eu sou da família!

– Hm...Sei... – ele me abraçou e me beijou.

– Robert, vem aqui na cozinha me ajudar?

– Ah... Viu como você já é da família?! Hora de trabalhar!

– Tô indo, Jules! – ele me beijou na testa e foi para a cozinha.

Estava esperando o telefonema da costureira para marcar a hora para pegar meu vestido para esta noite de premiação... Hoje a noite era dia de MTV Movie Awards.

Antes que fosse para a cozinha ver como Rob estava se saindo como ajudante, o telefone tocou. Atendi esperando que fosse a costureira.

– Alô?

– Kristen? – eu conhecia muito bem aquela voz, e no mesmo momento me arrependi amargamente de ter atendido – Kristen?! Você está em casa?!

– Alô? Quem está falando? – perguntei mesmo sabendo a resposta.

– Amor, sou eu! Michael!

– Oi, Michael... – disse sem a menor vontade de dar atenção a ele.

– Que bom que você chegou, meu amor... Estava preocupado com você! Como você está?

– Eu estou bem.

– Estou morrendo de saudades de você!

Olhei para trás e Rob me olhava apaixonadamente da cozinha. Fiquei muda no telefone.

– Kristen?! Você está me ouvindo?

– Estou.

– Amor, eu vim aqui para te ver – no mesmo momento a campainha tocou.

Entrei em pânico. Por mais que eu quisesse ter logo essa conversa com Michael, eu esperava estar preparada para ela. Mas não dava mais tempo.

– Quer que eu abra? – Rob perguntou.

Eu me virei para ele e ele viu o meu rosto de pavor.

– Abre a porta, amor! – disse Michael no telefone.

Completamente sem reação, só consegui sentir uma lágrima correndo no meu rosto.


	22. Segunda Tentativa

– Kristen, o que houve?! – Rob perguntou chegando mais perto.

Paralisada, escutei a campainha tocar novamente.

Minha mãe veio da cozinha para atender a porta. Eu queria gritar que não, queria sair dali, mas não conseguia.

– O que está acontecendo? – Rob perguntou novamente.

Nesse instante escutei a porta se abrir.

– Olá, dona Jules! – falou alto Michael, abraçando minha mãe.

– Olá, Michael... – ele respondeu surpresa.

Rob chegou mais perto de mim, como se quisesse que eu sentisse que ele iria estar do meu lado.

– A Kristen está aí, né?! Que ótimo! Eu estou morrendo de saudades dela! – ele falou, sem esperar resposta.

Enxuguei a lágrima e esperei Michael vir ao meu encontro.

– Olá, meu amor! – ele disse, sem avistar Rob.

Foi rapidamente chegando perto de mim e viu Rob. No mesmo momento, seu corpo enrijeceu.

– O que esse cara está fazendo aqui?! – perguntou furioso.

– Michael, eu queria conversa...

– Eu não acredito que você está me traindo com esse cara!

– Eu não estou te traindo! Eu não tenho mais nada com você!

– Quem te disse isso? – gritou ele, incrédulo.

– Você pode abaixar seu tom de voz porque não tem ninguém surdo aqui! – Rob falou.

– E por que você está se metendo? Você cala a sua boca que eu estou falando com a MINHA namorada!

– Michael, você, por favor, se acalma porque Robert está certo. Todos aqui escutamos bem – interviu minha mãe.

– Ah... Agora é isso! A família toda contra mim e a favor desse cara!

– Você só precisa entender que gritando dessa maneira, nunca vamos nos acertar! – disse minha mãe.

– Eu não quero me acertar com ninguém, só quero a minha namorada de volta!

– Michael, você lembra de tudo que você me falou antes da minha viagem?

– Eu estava só brincando, amor – ele veio perto de mim e segurou minha mão, como se pedisse desculpas e senti Rob dando um passo para se aproximar de mim – Eu te amo! Não penso nada daquilo, foi da boca pra fora, você sabe que eu amo você!

– Não, eu não sei... Você está me dando a segunda prova que não me ama, e nem tem capacidade de conversar.

– Mas você também não colabora! – ele aumentou novamente o tom de voz – Por que que esse cara está aqui?

– O Rob, antes de qualquer coisa, é meu amigo! E ele tem todo o direito de frequentar a minha casa quando quiser.

– E dormir na sua cama também? – gritou ele, largando bruscamente minhas mãos.

– Eu vou ter que pedir de novo para você abaixar o seu tom de voz? – Rob se aproximou mais de mim.

– Cala a sua boca e não se mete!

– O Robert tem todo o direito de participar da conversa! – repreendi Michael.

– Ah, é?! Eu tô vendo que estou sobrando aqui! Volto outra hora! – ele virou as costas para ir embora.

– Peraí! Volta aqui, Michael... Vamos terminar essa conversa agora!

– Não, eu não quero saber!

– Então nunca mais precisa voltar!

Ele parou. Virou-se devagar.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Eu estou oficialmente terminando com você!

– Ah, é?! Pois eu não termino com você! Você ainda é a minha namorada e me deve satisfações!

– Cara, você tem algum problema? Você está louco? – perguntou Rob.

– Eu já mandei você calar a boca! Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida! – ele voltou a andar em direção a porta – Kristen, acho bom você pensar no que está fazendo!

Nem tive tempo de tentar responder, pois ele já tinha ido.

Sentei, incrédula. Como ele podia achar que não terminando comigo eu ficaria dependente ou com receio do que eu fizesse daqui para frente?

Agora, eu já tinha a consciência mais do que livre. Se antes, com aqueles insultou, eu já me via livre dele, agora, depois de mais esse show de ignorância, eu não me sentia nem um pouco presa nessa relação que já estava cada dia pior.

Rob sentou do meu lado. Não olhei pra ele, pois tinha medo que talvez aquele não-término significasse muito para ele.

– Tá tudo bem agora... – ele me abraçou.

– Esse menino está mesmo louco! Ele parecia sempre tão equilibrado e normal durante todos esses anos... As vezes a gente acha que conhece as pessoas, mas podemos estar bem enganados... – refletiu minha mãe.

– É verdade, Jules... – concordou Rob.

– Eu vou continuar fazendo as coisas lá na cozinha, mas você pode ficar aqui com a Kristen...

– Ok!

Minha mãe foi para cozinha e Rob me abraçou ainda mais forte.

– Eu só não queria que as coisas acabassem desse jeito...

– Como assim? – Rob perguntou meio preocupado.

– Não... Eu queria terminar com ele e o fato dele não ter aceitado isso não significa nada para mim – senti ele respirar aliviado – Mas acho que em consideração a esses anos que nós passamos juntos, as coisas deveriam terminar decentemente.

– Ah... – Rob pareceu não gostar desses meus assuntos do passado.

– Mas agora o que importa para mim é o que virá daqui para frente... – ele sorriu e nós nos beijamos.

O telefone tocou outra vez.

– Ah não! Nunca mais eu atendo esse telefone! – disse, fazendo Rob rir.

– Deixa que eu atendo!

Agora finalmente era a costureira.

Eu e Rob saímos para buscar meu vestido para essa noite que seria muito importante.


	23. Premiação

No caminho, Rob quis saber outra vez o que faríamos se ganhássemos o prêmio de melhor beijo.

- Rob, eu já te falei que eu não vou te beijar na frente daquele monte de gente!

- Poxa, mas só um beijo... Por favor... Se a gente ganhar vai ser porque nossos fãs votaram muito! Eles merecem isso... E eu também mereço um beijo seu, não mereço? - ele fez uma cara muito convincente.

- Tá... Eu juro que vou pensar...

Por mais que ele estivesse certo, eu não tinha coragem de beijá-lo na frente de tanta gente, mas eu ia tentar processar a ideia até de noite... Vai que minha mente se acostumasse com a ideia e eu conseguisse beijá-lo.

É que dentro de mim, beijar Rob era uma coisa muito íntima, não conseguia pensar em fazer isso por causa de um prêmio.

Chegamos na costureira e o vestido estava lindo, exatamente como eu queria.

Voltamos para casa e Rob parecia realmente muito animado com aquela premiação, que seria super importante pois mostraria a consagração de Crepúsculo em relação ao público.

- Ai, ai... Será que nós vamos levar todos os prêmios? – ele estava ansioso.

- Ah, não sei Rob... – disse, despreocupadamente.

- Falta tão pouco tempo...

- Eu não entendo porque você está tão animado...

- Porque eu vou te beijar lá no palco e tal...

- Não vai não...

- Mas você não disse que ia pensar! – indagou ele.

- É, eu estou pensando e a resposta ainda é não!

- Poxa...

- Por que você quer tanto me beijar se você já me beijou e me beija tanto?!

- Porque beijar você nunca é demais... – ela me abraçou e mais uma vez beijou-me.

- Ok, mas eu que decido, pode ser?

- Tá, esse ano, agora, ano que vem será a minha vez!

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza que nós vamos ganhar e que ano que vem nós vamos concorrer novamente e ganhar novamente?! – estava espantada com a sua confiança.

- Porque o nosso beijo é o melhor, ué... – eu ri.

Terminei de me arrumar e logo saímos. Chegamos no local da premiação e como sempre, havia milhares de fotógrafos e jornalistas no tapete vermelho.

Rob entrou primeiro e logo depois eu fui.

Fotos e mais fotos ainda me deixavam meio confusa. Ainda não tinha me acostumado com tantos flashs e microfones na minha frente e acho que nunca me acostumaria com tamanho assédio.

Entrei e lá dentro encontrei Rob e parte do elenco de Crepúsculo, os quais a partir de agosto voltaria a conviver diariamente.

Logo a premiação começou e nosso filme começou a ganhar tudo o que estava concorrendo. Rob falando besteira no palco, eu pagando o maior mico de minha vida deixando o prêmio cair no chão... E então, chegou a hora do melhor beijo.

Enquanto passava os concorrentes no telão, Rob sussurrava no meu ouvido: 'É agora, o nosso beijo lá no palco... ' Eu apenas ria. Sabia que não teria coragem de beijá-lo, mas queria fazer surpresa do meu não.

Anunciaram que nós éramos vencedores e fomos para o palco. Ficamos frente a frente, senti toda a expectativa vinda da plateia e não o beijei.

Nós dois fomos para os bastidores e ele reclamou.

- Poxa, Kristen, cadê meu beijo?

- Eu já tinha falado que eu não iria te beijar!

- Mas eu ainda tinha esperanças! – ele fez cara de triste.

- Ah, Rob... Quando a gente chegar em casa eu te dou um monte de beijos, ok?!

- Ok... – ele inclinou-se para beijar-me.

- Não... – coloquei a mão no seu peito, afastando-o – Em casa...

- Ai, tá bom... – ele disse rindo enquanto andávamos para voltar para a plateia.

Fim de noite, muitos prêmio! Estávamos todos felizes e recompensados por ter tido uma noite com tantos ganhos.

Eu e Rob fomos logo para casa, pois no dia seguinte Rob viajaria cedo para NY para começar as filmagens de seu novo filme. Seria nossa última noite juntos já que só nos veríamos outra vez no final de julho.

Chegamos em casa, minha mãe nos parabenizou pelos prêmios e fomos logo para o quarto.

Rob arrumou suas malas enquanto eu tomava um banho.

Quando sai do banheiro, Rob estava sentado no canto da cama, olhando em minha direção.

- O que foi? – perguntei ao ver seu olhar tristonho.

- Ah... Nada...

- Ainda está triste por eu não ter te beijado?

- Não! – ele riu – Não é isso não... Sei que você daqui a pouquinho irá me recompensar por isso... – nós dois rimos.

- Então o que foi?

- Ah, só estou triste de ter que ficar longe de você, sei lá... – disse encarando o chão.

- Mas isso a gente sempre soube que iria acontecer...

- Eu sei que nós nunca conseguiremos fazer todos os trabalhos juntos, mas eu realmente queria fazer todos ao seu lado...

- Eu também queria – sentei do seu lado – mas esses trabalhos fora da saga são o que nos fazem crescer profissionalmente...

- Mas só você me faz crescer pessoalmente...

Rob sempre me enfeitiçava com seu olhar e suas palavras doces. Entendi que qualquer argumento sobre 'o tempo passará rápido, tudo vai ficar bem' não adiantaria para ele, suas palavras me venceriam e me deixariam mais triste por ter que ficar longe dele.

E eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

Os projetos paralelos eram importantes para mim e para Rob, e seria péssimo que isso nos desse motivos para nós sofrêssemos.


	24. Para sempre

De manhã, acordei e as malas de Rob já estavam prontas, sentado perto delas. Agora era eu quem estava realmente triste.

- Ai, Rob, não faz essa carinha... – ele riu.

- Mas que carinha?

- Essa de triste!

- Eu não tô fazendo carinha nenhuma, é só que eu tô triste! – ele riu outra vez.

- É, eu sei, eu também estou triste... Vem cá...

Ele sentou do meu lado e me abraçou.

- Me promete que vai me ligar todos os dias e que vai se comportar lá em NY? – eu disse rindo.

- Só se você prometer o mesmo...

- Eu prometo!

Mas eu sabia que o nosso ficar longe não era apenas uma carência ou um medo de infidelidade.

Olhamo-nos e percebi que Rob também sabia disso.

Nós éramos um pouco dependente um do outro. Era como se, de certa forma, nós nos completássemos e ficar longe cada vez mais nos fazia mal.

E era de forma inexplicável. Não sabíamos como evitar sentir essa falta que era cada dia mais evidente.

- Kristen, você vai ver que vai passar rapidinho...

- É... Assim espero!

- E quando esse tempo passar você vai ver, será muito melhor, porque ficaremos um tempão juntos...

- É...

- E vai chegar um dia que nada mais vai nos separar e sermos livres para cuidar da nossa família que será a mais linda e a mais amada de todas...

Rob sempre me fazia rir com seus planos de ter uma família. Eu admirava-o por isso, pois normalmente homens não se preocupam com isso.

Mas Rob era diferente de todos os outros e isso me fazia ficar ainda mais apaixonada por ele e ter certeza que aqueles dois meses serviriam apenas para provar o quanto nosso amor é forte.

- Rob, eu te amo! – disse com todo o meu amor.

- Eu também te amo, mais que tudo... – e ele me beijou apaixonadamente.


End file.
